1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a metal can for special liquid formulas for infants, liquid supplements for senior citizens, and other similar preparations that must not be contaminated. More particularly, the invention relates to a can for such liquid products provided with a can end member which may be opened easily by tearing loose a panel portion of the can end member along a score line defining a pear-shaped pouring spout opening with a ring pull tab preferably formed of aluminum.
Also, the invention relates to such a can end fabricated from light gauge steel wherein the torn panel portion is non-detachable and after opening remains connected to the can and can end member along with the pull tab riveted thereto. In addition, the non-detachable torn portion, in accordance with the invention, does not project to any material degree into the can during opening, and is not located within the can after opening, thereby avoiding contamination of liquids of the character described that are contained in the can.
Finally, the invention relates to a new steel can end in which a pouring spout or opening is formed in a flat panel portion of the end by rupturing the end panel portion on an opening-defining score line close to the can end seam with the tip of an aluminum pull tab such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,144, riveted to the portion to be torn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Steel can ends for beverage cans are known having small teardrop or keyhole-shaped openings formed in the can end wall by pulling keyhole-shaped metal completely from the can end with a pull tab attached to the removed metal by a rivet located at or near to the center of the can end.
Also, beverage cans are known which have pull tabs attached to torn teardrop metal portions, both of which remain attached to the can after forming the pouring opening. In general in such cans, the torn metal portion remains inside the can. Examples of such non-detachable torn portions projected, pushed or otherwise located inside the can when the can is opened are contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,967,752, 3,967,753, 4,210,257, 4,211,335 and 4,289,251.
Another steel can end is known used for closing cans containing anti-rust and water pump lubricants for automobile radiator systems. In this prior construction a large open "U" score-tear line is formed in the can end encompassing nearly one half of the end panel area, to form an opening substantially larger than the pull tab used to rupture the can end. The pull tab is riveted centrally to the end panel by ears extending within and connected to the pull ring opening. Also, the pull tab is riveted to the can end adjacent the tip of the pull tab and to a portion of the panel to be torn at a location near to the can end seam. This construction can be opened only by prying the pull ring portion of the pull tab with the screwdriver to tear the pull ring free from the central rivets. Then the can is opened by tearing the U-shaped portion with the pull tab to project the large torn portion first into the can and the liquid therein and then out of the can.
Another prior can end with a detachable pulled-out portion ruptured and pulled from a can end formed of aluminum is known wherein the opening formed is larger than and encircles the location of the pull tab riveted thereto, the pull tab being of the type shown in said U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,144. This can end is reinforced by ribs formed in the end panel at each side of the pull tab and of the endless score line defining the detachable pulled-out portion. Containers equipped with such can ends serve as containers for salad croutons.
Still another prior can end is known formed of aluminum with an open hourglass U-shaped tear score line defining an opening to be formed therein with convex embossments located at either side of the "U" legs with a matching contour; with a rigid pull tab riveted at its nose close to the wide outer end of the score line adjacent a depressed endless recess connecting the flat panel wall in which the score line is formed with the seam flange on the can end; and with a short bend score line in the undersurface of the flat panel wall located behind a horseshoe-like downward embossment semicircularly surrounding the rivet. In opening this can end, the pull tab ruptures the tear score line and the ruptured portion is projected into the can by bending panel metal on the bend score line behind the rivet. An indication on the can end directs the user to "push down"; thus, while an opening in this prior device is formed by tearing a nondetachable metal panel portion to which the pull tab is riveted from the flat panel, torn portions are pushed down into the can during opening which can contaminate any liquid in the can.
None of the various prior art devices described are suitable for providing a small pear-shaped pouring spout opening in an end panel of a steel can end wherein the torn-out portion does not project into or contaminate the special liquid food for human consumption in the can which must not be contaminated during opening, and in which the torn-out pouring spout opening forming portion is not detached but remains connected with the can end.
Accordingly, there is an existing need in the art for a can for liquid human food products provided with a steel can end which may be easily opened with an aluminum pull tab riveted to a panel portion wherein the pouring spout opening forming portion is torn from the can end without contaminatingly-projecting into the container during openings and without becoming detached from the can end.